pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
P.J. Kavanagh
by George J. Dance Patrick Joseph Gregory Kavanagh (6 January 1931 - 26 August 2015) was an English poet, novelist, and editor.P.J. Kavanagh, Carcanet Press. Web, Feb. 2, 2014. Life Kavanagh was born in Worthing, West Sussex, and educated at Merton College, Oxford.P.J. Kavanagh (Patrick Joseph Gregory Kavanagh) Biography (1931– ), JRank.org. Web, Feb. 2, 2014. He fought in the Korean War, where he was wounded in action.P.J. Kavanagh (b. 1931), The Poetry Archive. Web, Feb. 2, 2014. In the 1950s he lectured in Barcelona and Jakarta. From 1959 to 1970 he worked as an actor. He was a columnist for the Spectator from 1983 to 1996, and for the Times Literary Supplement from 1996 to 2002. Kavanagh wrote novels for both adults and children. His Collected Poems were published in 1992. He also wrote a travel autobiography, Finding Connections, and a literary companion, Voices in Ireland. and edited the Oxford Book of Short Poems, The Bodley Head G.K. Chesterton, and the Collected Poems of Ivor Gurney. Kavanagh married his 2nd wife, Catherine Ward, in 1965; the couple had 2 sons. They lived in a converted barn in Gloucestershire, England,Christopher Howse, A Writer's Life: P.J. Kavanagh, The Telegraph, 24 October 2004. Web, Feb. 2, 2014. from 1963 until his death. Publications Poetry *''One and One'', London: Heinemann, 1959. *''On the Way to the Depot'', London: Chatto & Windus / Hogarth Press, 1967. *''About Time'', London: Chatto & Windus / Hogarth Press, 1970. *''Edward Thomas in Heaven''. London: Chatto & Windus / Hogarth Press, 1974. *''Life Before Death'', London: Chatto & Windus / Hogarth Press, 1979. *''Real Sky'' (engravings by Miriam MacGregor). Andoversford, Gloucestershire, UK: Whittington Press, 1980. *''Selected Poems''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1982. *''Presences: New and selected poems''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1987. *''An Enchantment''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1991. *''Collected Poems''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1992. *''Something About''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2004. Novels *''A Song and Dance''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1968. *''A Happy Man: A novel''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1972. *''Scarf Jack''. London: Bodley Head, 1978. **published in U.S. as The Irish Captain. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1979. *''People and Weather''. London: J. Calder / Dallas, TX: Riverrun Press, 1978. *''Only by Mistake''. London: J. Calder / New York: Riverrun Press, 1986. Non-fiction *''The Perfect Stranger'' (autobiography). London: Chatto & Windus, 1966; Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1995. *''People and Places: A selection, 1975-1987'' (essays). Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1988. *''Finding Connections''. London: Huthinson, 1990. *''Voices in Ireland: A traveller's literary companion''. London: John Murray, 1995. Juvenile *''Rebel for Good''. London: Bodley Head, 1980. Edited *G.K. Chesterton, The Bodley Head G.K. Chesterton. London: Bodley Head, 1985. *''The Oxford Book of Short Poems'' (edited with James Michie). Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1985. *''A Book of Consolations''. London: HarperCollins, 1992. *''More Poetry, Please: Popular poems from the BBC Radio 4 programme''. London: Everyman, 1997. *Ivor Gurney, Collected Poems, Manchester: Fyfield Books, 2004. Journals *''A Kind of Journal, 1987-2002. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2003.'' Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:P.J. Kavanagh, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 2, 2014. Audio / video *''P.J. Kavanagh: Reading from his poems'' (CD). London: The Poetry Archive, 2005. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Prose *P.J. Kavanagh in The Spectator ;Audio / video *P.J. Kavanagh (b. 1931) at The Poetry Archive ;About *P.J. Kavanagh (Patrick Joseph Gregory Kavanagh) Biography - (1931– ) at JRank.org. *A Writer's Life: P.J. Kavanagh, The Telegraph *P.J. Kavanagh at IMDb Category:1931 births Category:2015 deaths Category:English poets Category:English male television actors Category:People educated at Douai School Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets